regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Drive 3
Fighter Drive 3 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman steal an RV. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Simpsons, got yourselves a video chatting? *'Homer': (On Computer) Yes we are, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': What you been up to? *'Homer': (On Computer) Well, Mordecai, I win the lottery. *'Mordecai': Really? What was it? *'Marge': (On Computer) $50,000. He buys the lottery ticket and wins $50,000. *'Homer': (On Computer) I invited everyone at Springfield to a rich, posh party at the expensive Woosterfield Hotel. And we'll give everyone all the gift bags called the Vac-U-Bots. *'Mordecai': Well, I shipped you guys some gifts for you on the package. *'Bart': (On Computer) Let me see that? (Opens the packages it it revealed to be the Dual Saber Gaunlets, Lightsaber Gauntlet, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's the Dual Saber Gaunlets, Lightsaber Gauntlet, Gunsaber, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. Maybe you could use it for safe keeping. *'Lisa': (On Computer) Great idea. We will use it for safe keeping. *'Marge': (On Computer) That blue lightsaber it matched my hair is blue, right? *'Mordecai': Oh, yeah. That matched your hair. *'Marge': (On Computer) What should we do those two Lightsabers and two Sonic Screwdrivers? *'Mordecai': You should give those two Lightsabers and two Sonic Screwdrivers to your best friends, Lenny and Carl? *'Homer': (On Computer) Good idea, Mordecai. We'll use it for safe keeping. Maybe I'll give them a package for Lenny and Carl. *'Marge': (On Computer) Great idea, Homie. *(At Lenny's Apartment) *'Lenny': Hey, Carl, look a package. *'Carl': Oh, goodie. *(Lenny opens a package it is revealed to be a Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Carl': Uh, what is this? *'Lenny': It's a Lightsabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers. It was from Homer. *'Carl': Huh. We guess it was very nice of Homer to send us a package. *'Lenny': Yep. *(With Mordecai) *'Mordecai': Wonderful, Homer. Love that idea. Also, I'm giving you Simpsons a gift. *'Bart': (On Computer) A gift? What kind a gift? *'Mordecai': A surprise gift. Go ahead open it. *(Homer opens a gift it is revealed to be the Homer Simpson Ranger Key, Marge Simpson Ranger Key, Bart Simpson Ranger Key, Lisa Simpson Ranger Key and Maggie Simpson Ranger Key) *'Homer': (On Computer) What's this? *'Mordecai': A Homer Simpson Ranger Key, Marge Simpson Ranger Key, Bart Simpson Ranger Key, Lisa Simpson Ranger Key and Maggie Simpson Ranger Key. You guys could use it for safe keeping. *'Homer': (On Computer) You're right, Mordecai. We will use the Homer Simpson Ranger Key, Marge Simpson Ranger Key, Bart Simpson Ranger Key, Lisa Simpson Ranger Key and Maggie Simpson Ranger Key. Say, did you send a package to Flanders? *'Mordecai': I sure did. *(At Flander's House) *'Ned': Hot diddly do. A package. *(Ned opens a package it is revealed to be a Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Ned': Oh, boy. A Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. I'm gonna save it for secret weapons room. *(Back with Mordecai) *'Homer': (On Computer) He like the package. (To Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpsons) Come on. We gotta get dress to our rich, posh party. *(Homer calls off) *'Mordecai': Good luck. *'Jeannie': (Spied on Mordecai) Mordecai. Right. Just keep walking, Jeannie. It's not your problem. I need to let it go. *(Song: Let It Go) *'Jeannie': ♪Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen In the life I've chosen. You won't find me. The past is all behind me Buried in the snow. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa (Na na, na na, na na na na na) x4 Let it go yeah Na, na. Here I stand. Let it go, let it go, oh Let it go.♪ *(Song ends) *'Jeannie': I'm sorry, Mordecai. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. *(Jeannie teleports away) *(Rigby, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, how do you think I feel? *'Mordecai': I'll probably never see her again. Jeannie's decision to stay away is her own choice. I must let her come back in her own time. *'Dan Zemberovski': Yeah, but what if she never does? *'Randy Cunningham': Never lose hope, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': You're right. I swear. *(Song: I Swear) *'All': ♪I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies And I swear like the shadow that's by your side♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind You can be sure I know my part 'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart♪ *'All': ♪And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies I'll be there I swear like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there♪ *'Rigby': ♪For better or worse till death do us part♪ *'All': ♪I'll love you with every beat of my heart♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪And I swear oouh♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪I'll give you everything I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the walls And when (And when) Just the two of us are there You won't have to ask if I still care 'Cause as the time turns the page my love won't age at all♪ *'All': ♪And I swear (Mordecai: I swear) By the moon and the stars in the skies I'll be there (Rigby: I'll be there) I swear (Dan Zembrovski: And I swear) Like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (Randy Cunningham: I'll be there)♪ *'Mordecai': ♪For better or worse till death do us part♪ *'All': ♪I'll love you with every beat of my heart (Rigby: Beat of my heart)♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪And I swear (Randy Cunningham: Oh yeah)♪ *'All': I swear (Mordecai: I swear) By the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there (Rigby: I'll be there) I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (Dan Zembrovski: I'll be there) For better or worse (Randy Cunningham: Better or worse) Till death do us part (Mordecai: Oh no) (Rigby: I'll love you with every) Every single beat of my heart (Dan Zembrovski: I swear) I swear (Randy Cunningham: I swear)♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Oh, I swear♪ *(Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn and Howard Weinerman arrives) *'Troll Moko': Mordecai, Rigby, Dan, Randy. Falcon needs us. *'Moredcai': Right. *'Falcon': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Falcon': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one papaya fruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find papaya on Market? *(At Market) *'Rigby': I got everything but the papayas. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Troll Moko': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Amanda Highborn': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Randy Cunningham': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Papayas! *'Howard Weinerman': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Mordecai': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Squadron Surpreme? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Rigby': Why are you smiling about? *'Dan Zembrovski': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Troll Moko': Right. So what's the plan. *'Amanda Highborn': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Mordecai': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Rigby': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Squadron Bot': You there! *'Troll Moko': We'll just put this back. *'Amanda Highborn': Run! *'Nighthawk': Stop them! *'Randy Cunningham': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Howard Weinerman': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Mordecai': Groans Come here! *'Squadron Bot': Where they go? *'Rigby': Grunts *'Dan Zembrovski': Whoa! *'Squadron Bot': Up there! *'Amanda Highborn': Rigby! Troll! Howard! *'Rigby': Just keep going. We'll catch up to you. *'Squadron Bot': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Troll Moko': Oh. Hey, you don't have any papayas, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Squadron Bot': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Howard Weinerman': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Squadron Bot': Look out! *'Rigby': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan, Amanda and Randy wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Rigby, Troll, Howard? Rigby, Troll, Howard! Hey, Rigby, Troll, Howard, let us in! *'Troll Moko': So now, We'd be saving your life, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Howard Weinerman': We let you in, we're even. *'Randy Cunningham': Fine! *'Rigby': You have to say it! *'Amanda Highborn': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Amanda Highborn hops to the RV) *'Troll Moko': Don't crowd us. We're driving here. *'Mordecai': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Howard Weinerman': Whoa! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the car! *'Rigby': Let go! *'Randy Cunningham': Turn the car! *'Troll Moko': We're trying! Grunts We can't see a thing! *'Mordecai': Gain altitude. *'Howard Weinerman': We know. *'Dan Zembrovski': Guys. *'Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Grunting *'Randy Cunningham': We think we're too low. *'Rigby': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Troll Moko': Grunts How did you know? *'Dan Zembrovski': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Howard Weinerman': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hawkeye': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Falcon': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Hawkeye': Chuckles On a wild papaya chase? *'Rigby': Rigby to Falcon. *'Falcon': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Rigby. *'Rigby': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Falcon': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the papayas. *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, papayas. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Troll Moko': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Hawkeye': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a RV. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Howard Weinerman': They taking it better than we thought. *'Hawkeye': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Hawekeye': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Rigby': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Amanda Highborn) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, which one? *'Hawkeye': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Hawkeye': Stealing a RV attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Drive straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Rigby': On our way. Rigby out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Troll Moko': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Howard Weinerman': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Randy Cunningham': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Mordecai': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Troll Moko': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's the worst that could happen? *'Howard Weinerman': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Randy Cunningham': Besides that. *'Rigby': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Papaya. *'Mordecai': Papaya? Seriously? *'Troll Moko': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Nighthawk': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Howard Weinerman': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Nighthawk': A RV? This is Nighthawk. My men reported a stolen RV. *'Rigby': That's not the RV you're looking for. It's a totally different RV. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Nighthawk': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Troll Moko': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Nighthawk': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that RV again, take your shot. *'Troll Moko': Don't think he's taking Commander Papaya's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Amanda Highborn release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Nighthawk': I want bots up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Amanda Highborn': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Nighthawk': Open fire. *'Howard Weinerman': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This car has no shields. *'Amanda Highborn': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Squadron Bot': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Randy Cunningham': Not bad. *'Squadron Bot': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Amanda Highborn': Whoa. *'Squadron Bot': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Mordecai': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Rigby': Gotcha! *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, how are you driving this thing? *'Troll Moko': Grunting *'Amanda Highborn': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Howard Weinerman': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. So, what do we do about the RV? Chuckling *'Rigby': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Chuckling *'Hawkeye': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Falcon': Over there! *'Troll Moko': One fresh papaya, as ordered. *'Falcon': Thank you, kind sir. *'Howard Weinerman': Team effort. *'Hawkeye': Forget about the fruit. Where's the RV? *'Rigby': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into Squadron's hand. *'Hawkeye': That's what we like to hear. *'Troll Moko': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman': Laughs *'Howard Weinerman': laughing *'Falcon': At least they got rid of the RV. *'Hawkeye': exhales *'Rigby': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Drive 3' Trivia *It is revealed that Homer win $50,000. *Mordecai gives Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie a Homer Simpson Ranger Key, Marge Simpson Ranger Key, Bart Simpson Ranger Key, Lisa Simpson Ranger Key and a Maggie Simpson Ranger Key as a gift. Homer simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4r2w.png|Homer Simpson Ranger Key Marge simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4hyk.png|Marge Simpson Ranger Key Bart simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4qmt.png|Bart Simpson Ranger Key Lisa simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4qww.png|Lisa Simpson Ranger Key Maggie simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4qs5.png|Maggie Simpson Ranger Key *Mordecai gives Ned a Ned Flanders Ranger Key, Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. Ned flanders ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f6f27.png|Ned Flanders Ranger Key Seidra khann s lightsaber by ladyilona1984-d49yqfn.png|Ned's Lightsaber Update sonic screwdriver03 by elkaddalek-d3ab8nt.jpg|Ned's Sonic Screwdriver Gallery Dual saber gauntlets by jedimsieer.png|Homer's Dual Saber Gauntlets Rock76222 preview 7 medium a639c5c056ea47b5558c3641dbd9e980148f4586.jpg|Homer's Lightsaber Gauntlet Custom lightsaber by fro daddy.jpg|Marge's Lightsaber 8a0b76360c3689a3efcc143f2b69d082.jpg|Lisa's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver19 by elkaddalek-d64q8ws.jpg|Homer, Marge, Bart, Lenny and Carl's Sonic Srewdrivers Costom sonic screwdriver05 by elkaddalek-d3dpihh.jpg|Lisa's Sonic Screwdriver A15f43b7ffe6f30cd00122a1850ff184-d9ku48p.png|Lenny's Lightsaber Purple lightsaber by zero fourteen-d31an7g.jpg|Carl's Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited